max steel: betrayal
by ninjanicktf
Summary: max steel tries to rescue a girl but she ends up rescuing herself.
1. Chapter 1

Max steel: betrayal chapter 1

Max steel is patrolling the city in flight mode. They want to look for crime. So far nothing has come up.

"This is so boring. I would like to see the ultra-link mother ship more than this" said steel.

"Hey I'm sure something will turn up." Max said.

They waited for something to happen but not that much happened. Just a robbery. It was just an ordinary day of boredom. They were about to head back to n-tek when they heard a shriek. They go to the source and see what caused the ruckus. Next thing they know they see an innocent girl getting attacked by toxzon.

"Finally some action!" max said as he flew towards toxzon

"Let's kick some toxic butt!" steel said. They go to save the girl.

"My my my, what a lovely vision of beauty we have here, such a shame it won't be around for much longer!"

"Hey toxzon" max steel said.

"Max steel! How nice of you to show up! Maybe now I can destroy you once and for all!"

"Keep dreaming toxzon!" max steel said. Toxzon made some toxoids come out of the man holes.

"Destroy them!" toxzon yelled. They all attack max steel.

"GO TURBO! STRENGTH!" max yelled. They turn into strength mode and pound the toxoids into dust. Toxzon attempts to capture the girl but the girl blasts him into the next ten buildings.

"Uhh—that was not what I expected." Toxzon said. The girl came up to him. " no matter. I shall still capture you –"

"SHUT UP!" she said, unleashing her fury. After taking out all of the toxoids, max steel look at where toxzon was.

"Alright toxzon, it's time to—where's toxzon?" max said.

"Maybe he thought he could run when we were fighting the toxoids. And the girl is gone." Steel said.

"Well we better call n-tek and tell them the bad news." Max said.

"What bad news?" ferruis said. Max turned to him and saw toxzon in hand cuffs on the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

"wha—how did you catch him?" Max asked.

"Someone caught him for you." Ferris said. The girl walks out of the ship.

"Hi. My name is Jenny." The girl said. Max steel looks at her.

"How did she catch toxzon?" Max asked. He tried to look at her to see if she had a stun ray on her.

"Turns out she has turbo energy as well." Berto said. Max thinks about that.

"Wait," steel said while de attaching from max "what do you mean by that?"

"She blasted him though ten buildings. With her turbo energy she took him down and I thought that you took him down. Then we got here and it was just her." Berto continued.

"Wait, so one second she was helpless, next she's taken down one of our worst enemies? What?" steel said. Ferris sighed and got on the ship. Max and steel went as well. After getting on the ship max sat next to Jenny.

"So where are you from?" max asked.

"I can't really remember. I don't remember anything. I don't remember where I live, who my friends are, where I got these abilities or—" jenny replied.

"Why you don't have an ultra-link?" max interrupted.

"Because most of the ultra-links are evil." Steel said. Max stared at him for a second.

"Sorry about that. Hey! My mom is out of town this weekend. Maybe you can stay with me for a little while." Max said. Steel in the background is giving those "no" signals with his arms.

"Sure." Jenny said. Steel rolled his eye. A few minutes later they arrive at the apartment.

"So what do you think?"

"Wow. No one's been this nice to me before." Jenny said. She looked around. "No offence but it does not look like a place a superhero would live in."

"Well, I lived here for a short while before I became a super hero so—" max said. He yawned and decided to go to sleep. Steel still does not trust the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

It soon became quiet. Jenny was soon asleep. She kept tossing and turning. She was having a nightmare. In it she is attempting to destroy n-tek and max steel.

"You don't have to do this!" Ferris said

"Try and stop me!" jenny said. Then after blowing up several jets and tanks, she shoots Ferris in the leg with turbo energy.

"Great now I'm injured further!" Ferris said. She laughed as she prepared to strike the final blow and that's when she woke up. She wakes max up. Max looks at his clock.

"What do you want? It's three in the morning!" Max said.

"I had a bad dream." Jenny said.

"It's okay. We all have bad dreams. Steel had this bad dream once when—"

"Hey you said we are never gonna bring that up again!" steel said in the other room.

"Okay—wait where are you?" Max said

"Uh—in the kitchen!" steel said. He was in Jenny's room looking for a clue of why he shouldn't trust her.

"Nope" he said as he tossed lipstick. "Nope" he said as he tossed a necklace. "I don't even know what this is" he said as he held up a bra. He continued to search until he heard footsteps coming in. he went to check who it was. It was Molly.

"Molly! What are you doing here?! I thought you were coming back on Monday!" steel said surprisingly.

"Well I—actually it was one of those what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas type things" Molly replied. "Where's Max?" molly asked.

"He's in his room" steel replied. He hoped that Molly would see Jenny and chase her out.

"So how long have you known steel?" Jenny asked.

"Like—I dunno—two months?" Max replied.

"What is it like when you have to save the world constantly?" Jenny asked.

"Well its kinda co—" Max was saying.

"Oh my goodness! WHO IS THAT?!" Molly yelled as she walks towards Max's room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom what are you doing here? Another one of those what happens in—" max said before being interrupted by jenny.

"I'm jenny. I'm a new recruit at n-tek." Jenny said. "Max is letting me stay here. I don't really have a place to live" she continued.

"Well if you don't have anywhere to stay I guess it's okay if you stay here" molly clamed.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" you could hear steel say in the other room.

…

N-tek. Max and jenny are there talking while steel is trying to ignore them. Suddenly kat comes in.

"Ferris wants to see you all right now." He said. They go into Ferris' office.

"You wanted to see us?" max asked.

"I need you to get to copper canyon. Dread is attacking the city. We need you to get there fast." Ferris said.

"You know, I can fly. Maybe I can get you there real fast." Max said while steel was giving those no sighs again.

"I guess" jenny replied. Steel sighed.

"GO TURBO FLIGHT!" max said as he turned in to fight mode. They flew to copper canyon and saw dread and Jason tearing up the place.

"Are you sure this will grab max steel's attention?" Jason asked.

"Do not question me Jason. I know what I'm doing." Dread said. He spotted max steel in the sky. "Right on queue." Dread said. Max landed on the ground and turned into his normal form.

"Who's his new sidekick?" Jason asked when he saw jenny.

"Jason, keep max steel busy. I want to have a chat with the girl" dread responded.

"Uh—okay." Jason said, not understanding what dread meant by that.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh max steel –come out and play!" Jason said. He started smashing cars and newspaper stands to attract max steel's attention.

"GO TURBO! STRENGTH!" max shouted as he turned into strength mode.

"Oh dang." Jason said. Meanwhile jenny realized something. Max steel was fighting Jason. But there was another guy with him. "Where did that guy go" she thought. She turned around and dread was there.

"Oh hello Jenny" dread said.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Jenny asked.

"I know everything about you. I know things about you that you don't know" dread replied.

"What you mean?" Jenny asked.

"N-tek doesn't care about you. They know about your turbo energy. They want to harvest it. Make it theirs" dread countuned. "As soon as they find the right time, they will kill you and steal you turbo energy."

"That's not true!" jenny said.

"Tell yourself that. See how far it gets you" dread said as he walked away.

"AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Jason said as max threw him against a brick wall. Max walked up to him.

"Had enough?" max asked.

"Naught we're leaving" dread said as he flew away.

"Don't leave me here! Come back!" Jason shouted as he chased after dread.

"Jenny! Are you alright?" max asked.

"I'm scared" she said.

"Of what" Max asked.

"Probably your breath." Steel said.

"Shut up steel" max replied. "Don't worry Jenny. I got you"

Steel rolled his eye.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ferris I'm telling you! She's bad news!" steel said.

"How would you know this?" Ferris asked.

"Think about it—when we first met her she was at first the girl screaming right before the super hero saves her in the super hero movies, then she suddenly revealed her turbo energy a few minutes later! Doesn't sound the tinniest bit suspicious?" steel said. Ferris thought about that for a tiny bit.

"So what would toxzon want with her?" Ferris asked.

"One way to find out—" Ferris said. He and steel walk into the holding cell where toxzon is being held.

"Okay toxzon I want to know why you were attacking that girl" Ferris said.

"Which girl—oh never mind I know who you're talking about" toxzon replied.

"Why where you there?" steel asked

"Well, jenny isn't human."

"What do you mean by that?" Ferris asked.

"Jenny was created by dread in order to destroy n-tek and max steel. But I wanted to do that myself! In fact for the last two months I was tracking her down. And I almost got to her and almost saved you" toxzon said

"What stopped you?" steel asked.

"Max steel is what stopped me! I could have saved you from jenny! But now you're doomed!"

"Why doesn't she hint she was-um- made?" steel asked with a question mark on his face.

"Because she does not remember it." Toxzon replied.

Ferris and steel walk out of the room.

"We should warn max! I know something wasn't right!" steel said.

"So she's a bomb waiting to explode. Odd" Ferris said.

"I think she's in the training room" steel replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Max and jenny are training in berto's holographic training room. They were going against elementor. Jenny uses her turbo energy but she instantly loses focus. She can stop thinking about what dread said to her. So she doesn't notice elementor trying to attack her. Luckily max does and saves her.

"Why didn't you dodge that?" max asked.

"I don't know. But I appreciate you saving me" jenny says.

"Oh stop it" max said as he blushed. Jenny looks at max. She leans closer to him.

"Here's a little thanks" jenny said right before she kissed him. Steel and Ferris actually happen to walk in when that happens. Steel blocks his eye.

"MAX! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!" Ferris shouted.

"Ferris! I didn't see you there!" max said.

"Sir is there something I can—" jenny said before Ferris interrupted her.

"You have 10 minutes to get out of here or else" Ferris stated.

"Ferris what are you doing?!" max asked.

"She was created by dread!" steel said.

"Are you serious?! You're that jealous?" max asked.

"It's for your own good!" Ferris shouted. Jenny runs into the street crying. She runs into an ally.

"Dread was right! They didn't care about me" jenny said to herself. Suddenly dread and Jason arrive.

"ohh look—max steel's new side kick. I think I should-" Jason said.

"Shut up naught" dread said. He walked towards jenny. "Where's max steel? Or n-tek?"

"You were right. They don't care about me." Jenny said.

"We can form a bond. No one can stop us. I'm guessing you don't know where to go, or what to feel. Don't worry. If you join me I can help you get back at them" dread told jenny.

"I don't want to work with you" jenny said.


	8. Chapter 8

"What?" dread said surprisingly.

"How do I know you're not gonna stab me in the back like n-tek? I have no allies! Only enemies!" jenny said as her eyes suddenly turn red.

"uhhhhh—dread, I think what you said is starting to get to her" Jason said.

"Get lost" jenny said to dread.

"I think we should take her advice!" Jason said.

"Don't be a fool" dread said.

"Leave me alone!" jenny shouted as blue flames started surrounding her.

"Uh oh" Jason said right before he ran off. Jenny starts destroying everything and levitates into the air.

"I see your remembering your destructive programing. Excellent. Soon I shall—" dread said before jenny blasted him into the wall.

"I'm on no one's side" jenny said as she walked away from dread. "it's time to pay ne-tek a visit"

…

"I don't see why you had to do that" max said to Ferris.

"It was for your own good"

"What is that supposed to mean?" max asked.

"She basically was here to gain our trust so she can stab us in the back. Literary." Steel told max.

"You don't understand max, you two have become close. But we can't have something that dangerous in our base" Ferris said.

"She was a human being with no one to turn to! And you treat her like an object!" max shouted.

"Look max she wasn't—" Ferris before kat interrupted him.

"Ferris we have an intruder!" kat said

"What do you mean an intruder?!" Ferris asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Someone broke in! The guards are all unconscious!" Kat added.

"Who is it?" Ferris asked.

"She took out the cameras so we can't tell" Kat continued.

"We should go check it out" Max said. "Go turbo! SPEED!" he shouted as he turned into speed mode. Ferris attempts to find a good glimpse of the intruder when suddenly the door blows down.

"What the-" Ferris said. He looked to see who blasted the door. It was Jenny. She went in to his office.

"Hello Ferris" Jenny said as she generated a turbo energy sword.

"Jenny what are you doing back here?!" Ferris asked.

"Simple: one word: revenge. I want revenge for your treachery. For making me feel like somebody and then treating me like a beast!

"Look it was for Max's own good! You were a bomb waiting to explode" Ferris replied.

"Guess what, you just lit the fuse" Jenny said as she destroyed the wall behind Ferris. Ferris attempts to get away from Jenny because she keeps shooting at him. Max happens to find Ferris running down the hall.

"What is his problem?" Max said as he watched Ferris run. He turned around and saw Jenny generate a turbo sword and attempted to slice Ferris with it.

"Jenny! What are you doing here?!" Max asked.

"Taking my revenge" she said as she destroyed cytro who was about to attack her.

"DARNNIT!" berto said in the other room.

"Listen, Jenny, you don't know why I did that and I know I should have explained why. I heard about when you were created. I was scared you would turn back to your evil programming. Unlike with steel, I over reacted. I'm sorry." Ferris explained.

"Wait, she's not human?!" Max said in shock.

"That's what I was trying to tell you Max" Ferris said. "Look, I over reacted and"

"SHUT UP!" Jenny said as she threw Ferris into a wall.


	10. Chapter 10

"GO TURBO! STREANGH!" Max shouted as he turned into strength. He grabbed Jenny and took her out of the base.

"What is wrong with you?!" Max asked Jenny.

"They treat me like a machine. I'm sick of it. Dread was right. I know shall take my revenge" Jenny said.

"Look Jenny they were just scared of you. They heard about your past! They were scared that you will return to your evil self any minute. My uncle just over reacted" Max said. He noticed Jenny didn't look convinced. So he kissed her. Steel blocked his eye. Jenny just smashed him into the wall.

"I don't think so" Jenny said. She blasted CYTRO as he was about to make a sneak attack.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Berto shouted in his lab.

"Berto, I need you to make something that will shut Jenny down" Ferris said.

"Look I'm working as fast as I can! Last time she struck CYTRO down he was somewhat okay. I hope I can say the same for Max. But I can try" Berto stated. Max was trying to fight Jenny

"Look, is this really how you want to spend your time? Following dread's plans?" Max asked

"Is that a rhetorical question? Because the answer is obvious" Steel said.

"Shut up" Max replied.

"Dread means nothing to me. I want to destroy n-tek first, and then dread. I will destroy them all" Jenny said. Soon n-tek fired on her face, revealing half a robot face. They continued to fire causing Jenny to create a turbo disk and she threw it at the tanks. Most of them exploded.

"We're losing tanks fast!" Kat said.

"Well get the planes out there too!" Ferris shouted.

"Umm—we did" Kat said. Max Steel went in fight mode towards Jenny.

"Look Jenny, Steel and Ferris were just trying to protect me. We can save you and—" Max said before Jenny interrupted them.

"I don't need your help. I know what I am! I WILL DESTOY YOU!" Jenny shouted.

"I told you she was bad news" Steel said.

"I wish I listened" Max replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Tanks flew in the air. Laser deflected off of Jenny. Nothing could stop her.

"Berto hurry up! I don't think we can take much more!" Ferris shouted.

"It's kinda hard to make a needle can pierce metal, you know" Berto replied. He kept working on it. The tanks kept flying. There was no hope. Max tried all of his turbo modes.

"Well?" Ferris asked.

"No use. Nothings stopping her. We're doomed" steel said.

"Look I'm trying everything. She won't back down" Max said.

"Hey guys! I finally finished it! Just shoot her with this and she'll be deactivated!" Berto said as he held a little needle with a serum in it.

"Wait, like kill her?!" Max said.

"How will that shut down a robot?" steel asked.

"Well, she runs on turbo energy, so this will stop it, and she will deactivate!" Berto said as he loaded Max's turbo blaster with it.

"There's got to be another way!" Max said.

"There isn't! She won't listen to us! Or dread! Or anyone! You have no choice Max!" steel shouted. He locked on to Max's turbo blaster, and Max pointed it at Jenny.

"I'm sorry, Jenny" Max said softly as he shot the serum at her. Her eyes turned back to normal. She couldn't move. She fell to the ground. What appeared to be blue fluid came out of her lip. Max held her head as she was weakened by the serum.

"Max… I'm… I'm sorry… I over reacted… forgive me…" Jenny said right before her eyes faded and her turbo energy veins stopped. Max bows his head while holding Jenny's hand.

"I can't believe she's gone" Max said.

"Wow. She tried to kill us and you had to stop her and now you're about to cry?" steel said.

"Look we were close. Steel, if something happened to me what would you do?" Max said in frustration.

"Max let's get you back inside" Ferris said.

"Hey where was Jefferson during all this?" Max said.

"Hey guys! I found this awesome sandwich place—what happened here?" Jefferson asked.

"It's a long story" Steel clamed


End file.
